Keep Me By Your Side
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: Drabble. Feeling alone and abandoned, Naruto seeks the online support of his friend only to get much more than he expected. ItaNaru


Summary: Feeling alone and abandoned, Naruto seeks the online support of his friend only to get much more than he expected. ItaNaru

Pairing: Itanaru (duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: Yaoifan01 –the bestest person in the world! xDDD rar –j-lolz

Words: 1548

A/N: Just a random oneshot I came up with while talking to yaoifan01. I hope you like it if not then oh well I tried!

_**Keep Me By Your Side**_

When I am left alone will you answer me?

Will you leave me alone when I need happiness and company most of all?

If it were you and I would you be as content with your life or would you seek the company of those who you can play with?

If I asked you not to abandon me will you listen?

--

Naruto looked up from the computer his eyes swollen from the tears he had spilled when he read the letter that all his friends sent him. Sasuke had been too busy to come over, Kiba had ditched him for a party, Hinata had left the country with her cousin Neji, Sakura had just moved to another city and couldn't drive, and absolutely no one was available to spend a small portion of time with him.

Heart cracking a bit more he logged onto Yahoo! hoping that the person who always made him feel better and knew what he was going though would be on. After patiently waiting, while spilling more tears, the screen opened showing his online contacts. There was only one:

**Mangekyo**

Mangekyo was Naruto's best and only online friend that he had been forced to go so long without talking to. This rare person was the only one who made him feel like there was someone on this planet who understood what it meant to be alone in the world.

Clicking the name icon twice he scrolled his mouse over to the text box and typed:

_Heya Ma-kun _

Half a second later a reply came back:

_Hello Kit-chan _

_How are you?_

Yes it was what he liked to hear, the only thing that made his heart flutter:

_Pissed, upset, hurt, the usual._

There was a moment's pause before the bottom of the screen showed that Mangekyo was replying.

_Why are you so bothered?_

_Did something happen?_

The blonde blinked a few times and shook his head before rubbing his now burning eyes.

_Well I wanted to hang out with my friend today but they all are either out of town -state really-, ditching me for parties or moved. And I've been so busy lately that I haven't' been able to hang out with them and now I feel like I'm the one being left out. _

_They all want to do other things that doesn't involve me._

_:'(_

Again there was a pause, either Mangekyo had nothing to say or was thinking of the right thing to say to him. Then a reply popped up before he had noticed ma-chan typing.

_Well that's too bad for them then, I personally don't see why they would. You're a great person just trying to survive and make a living. I understand that you've been busy and I don't hold that against you. But perhaps you expect too much of your friends. Then again, I wouldn't do that to you if I were one of them. _

It was sweet, well as sweet as he liked, but you got the idea. Azure eyes stared longingly at the screen as another message appeared.

_You live in downtown Tokyo right? If you tell me where you live I'll be there and we'll hang out for a bit._

What on earth? Naruto moved his hands over the key board, eagerly typing his question.

_But I thought you lived in Yokohama did u move or something?_

The reply was back within seconds.

_Yes, I moved up to upper Tokyo for a job opportunity. If you want I can send you the businesses website and you can see for yourself._

His reply had shocked the blonde a bit more. So his e-pal moved to Tokyo? Quickly he typed his address and said that he would be waiting outside and would wait for half and hour before going back inside.

_Don't worry I promise I'll be there Kit-chan. See you in a bit._

And Mangekyo logged off leaving a slightly dazed blonde wondering what he actually agreed to before reality struck.

"Crap crap crap! Have to get ready asap!" He rushed about his fairly large apartment, throwing on jeans with holes in the knees and a shirt with rips down the arms and a wide color that stopped right before falling off his shoulders. The back of the shirt was open and it stopped before it hit his waist. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, fearing for anyone that was forced to face his possible bad breath, though he hardly ever had 'bad' breath, but then, a person could never really smell themselves. After spiting he looked up at his hair in the mirror.

A low groan escaped from his lips, "Honestly on the one night I have actual plans my hair looks emo...maybe I can work with it though..." He reached above the toilet and grabbed temporary red dye and scooped up a bit between his fingers and ran it though his hair. Now his hair looked perhaps even better than just he ordinary blonde that everyone else had grown use to.

"Yep I look totally emo." he glared at his reflection before a smile broke across his face. "But it's worth it to meet Mangekyo."

--

'Hard to believe it's only been five minutes.' Naruto looked up from his phone as a dark sports car pulled up a few parking spaces away from where he usually meets his friends. He couldn't tell any of the features on the vehicle but it did have a certain touch to it, a touch that showed that it was luxurious and worth every penny. Shifting his weight his eyes never left the car as the drivers' door opened.

His mouth nearly fell to the ground. Out of the expensive car stepped out a man who took every breath he had without even truly trying. Long raven hair fell down in waves along his face while the parts that were behind his ears hung in a loose, yet oddly masculine, white ribbon. Ebony eyes held a small spark of light that balanced out the face. There were two small indents under his eyes but it only seemed to add onto the hot factor. It took him a few seconds to draw his eyes away from this mans face and to look over the rest of the perfection on his body.

It was hard to believe this was actually a person. The man's body looked like it had been sculpted by Leonardo da Vinchi himself. There was nothing that he saw on the stranger that was flawed in anyway. Strong build suggested that the man was muscular underneath a long sleeved navy shirt. Legs were just as perfect only they were hidden by dark washed jeans.

"Excuse me." the mans velvet voice made Naruto's heart sing. Even his voice was arousing. "Would you be Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Um yes, that would be me...so your Mangekyo?" the raven nodded before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'll admit I was surprised when you actually sent me your address but I am glad that you did. If you hadn't I wouldn't have such a cute date."

And odd hot feeling erupted on the blonde's face as the man ran his hands though his hair. "By the way, my real name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Hold on like Uchiha Sasuke's older brother?" Naruto looked up into ebony eyes, his own azure ones glowing with excitement.

"Yes...so would you be Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, so Sasuke does talk about me then." A sudden happiness filled his body making him feel warm despite the cool air around him.

"Yes my obuto does talk a bit about you. But personally I think I like you better in person than the person that he portrays you as." Itachi stepped closer, "You're much better than the Naruto he likes to talk about."

This time Naruto knew he was blushing like a love-struck child and wasn't the least bit surprised by the fact that he was shaking. He couldn't believe a man like that Itachi's wealthy status, liked him for him. "So...what do you want to do then...Itachi." even saying his name made Naruto feel good.

"Well I was going to take you out to dinner but it is a bit late for that. So unless you have a better idea I was going to take you to my place and make you something to eat."

A small laugh built up in Naruto's body, he was so sad earlier that he had completely forgotten to eat. He wrapped his arm over his growling stomach, hoping Itachi didn't hear. "Dinner would be nice."

--

_When you move on will you love me still?_

_If not can you promise me your support though a bit more of my life?_

_Can you call out my name more when you want or need me?_

_Please I beg of you_

_Keep me by your side._

--

"Naruto-kun...it's time for you to get up now." Grudgingly azure eyes fluttered open before closing again. "Naruto...please wake up now. If you don't I'll have to throw out all this food. And that would be a waste, wouldn't it?" This time Naruto's eyes opened and stayed open.

"It's really not fair that you can cook and I can't, love." Itachi smirked down at the half naked blonde surrounded by his sheets.

"If you want to cook Naruto-kun," he bent down and pressed his lips lightly to the tan forehead, "Then get up and I'll show you a few things."

"Alright! I'm getting up!" Forcing his lean body away from the bed, Naruto pushed himself onto his knees and grabbed the top of Itachi's shoulders, hugging his new lover tightly. "But you have to take me there."

Itachi's low chuckle made Naruto grin. Yes, at last he had found happiness on the last place he ever knew, the Internet. It was a love that he secretly always wanted and he would be able to keep it with him for forever as long as they loved each other.

If only Naruto had known that the one thing he desired in his life was hidden away behind the screen of a computer.

--

The End!


End file.
